


Dear thingy

by shyestbanshee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Compromise, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Goodbyes, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Library, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Introspection, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Melancholy, Mental Breakdown, Missing Scene, Monologue, Opposites Attract, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Loss, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Socks, Speeches, Staring, Studying, Survivor Guilt, Teasing, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Very Secret Diary, Wakes & Funerals, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Un folletto avanzò verso di lui consegnandoli un baule contenente dei galeoni e qualche altro oggetto poi venne fermato da un altro individuo che gli consegnò anche dei fogli di carta sforzandosi di sorridere e sembrare gentile. Il primo folletto parve non gradire il gesto borbottando qualcosa come “è solo robaccia” ma George finse di non sentire e ringraziò il secondo folletto con un cenno della testa. [...]"
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Dobby, Fred Weasley & Dolores Umbridge, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley & Pix, Fred Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Dear thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Scheda per la lettura – eventi base:  
> Fred [1 Aprile 1978] entra ad Hogwarts nel 1989 e la lascia il 27 Aprile 1996.  
> Luna [1981] entra come Ginny nel 1992. Il personaggio compare nella narrazione al suo quinto anno [1995]  
> La morte di Fred avviene approssimativamente il 2 Maggio 1998. [Harry Potter Wiki]

Al funerale di Fred, il fratello si alzò in piedi a testa bassa e percorse il corridoio centrale della grande banca magica raggiungendo un folletto che sedeva dietro allo scanno principale Nella sala si alzò un brusio: c'erano tante persone, amici, parenti, conoscenti. E anche qualche curioso.  
Era tradizione che l'estremo saluto si tenesse alla Gringott: nessuno era realmente morto fino a che i cari non vuotavano la camera blindata del defunto.  
E nella sua famiglia lui era stato il prescelto per compiere il discorso funebre in onore del gemello.  
Un folletto avanzò verso di lui consegnandoli un baule contenente dei galeoni e qualche altro oggetto poi venne fermato da un altro individuo che gli consegnò anche dei fogli di carta sforzandosi di sorridere e sembrare gentile. Il primo folletto parve non gradire il gesto borbottando qualcosa come “è solo robaccia” ma George finse di non sentire e ringraziò il secondo folletto con un cenno della testa.  
“Fred non sapeva odiare, sapete? Lui sorrideva e scherzava tutto il tempo, anche mentre la vita gli veniva strappata via ingiustamente – una piccola lacrima increspò il suo volto costringendo il ragazzo a smettere di parlare per inspirare profondamente cercando di darsi un contegno e poi riprendere – questo era ciò che io ho sempre pensato. Eppure Fred era una persona come tutti, sapete? Fred soffriva e odiava come chiunque altro. Solo che era bravo a mascherarlo, indossando sempre un enorme sorriso – George provò a imitarlo, ma le lacrime tornarono a increspare il suo volto trasformando la sua espressione in una specie di smorfia – questi fogli che non mi volevano consegnare contengono tutta la vita di Fred, ogni piccola traccia del suo essere – il sorriso si increspò ancora – forse non dovrei leggerle, sono cose private. Ma io credo che Fred voglia farci sapere cosa pensava. E credo anche di sapere cosa pensasse nel suo ultimo istante – sospirò e poggiò il baule ai propri piedi aprendo delle pagine di pergamena piegate in quattro e iniziò a leggere.

12 Aprile 1994  
Caro diario,  
no okay, fa pena, sembro una femminuccia.  
Caro “coso”,  
forse va meglio.  
Oggi ho visto una ragazza. Beh, non è una novità, ci sono un sacco di ragazze qui ad Hogwarts, questo lo sanno anche i fantasmi che girano qua intorno. A proposito, meglio che tu stia attento a Pix, non è proprio “rispettoso” nei confronti delle cose altrui, sebbene credo nutra una sorta di stima nei miei confronti, e anche in quelli di George, ovviamente. Ma probabilmente è solo perché siamo della stessa pasta.  
Comunque non importa, meglio evitare ogni eventualità, no?  
A parte questo discorso su Pix, ti stavo dicendo che ho visto questa ragazza. Continuava a camminare per i corridoi indossando degli eccentrici occhiali rosa e offriva a tutti un giornale pieno di stranezze.  
“Il cavillo” così ha detto che si chiama. O almeno credo. Non sono pratico di giornali, io.  
E tutti continuavano a farsi beffe di lei, spesso ignorandola. Ma lei sorrideva e continuava a parlare, come se alle persone davvero importasse ciò che aveva da dire.  
Credo si chiami Luna, molto spesso però la chiamano Lunatica.  
Luna... è un bel nome, sai? E la rispecchia un po': ha dei lunghi capelli biondo cenere e degli occhi cerulei che riflettono il cielo tempestoso di Londra.  
E oggi, guardandola, non ho potuto fare a meno di sentirmi a casa.

15 Aprile 1994  
Caro “coso”,  
oggi l'ho vista ancora. Credo sia amica di mia sorella, o almeno credo si ritenga tale perché, non appena ha visto Ginny, l'ha investita con un fiume di parole.  
Rettifico una cosa scritta qualche giorno fa.  
Non ha niente a che vedere con la luna: è troppo solare, troppo piena di vita per poter essere come lei. Può somigliarci sotto certi aspetti, ma se la guardi con attenzione, capisci che non ha niente a che vedere con quel “grande palloncino”, come la chiamavo da piccolo.

15 Maggio 1994  
Ciao “coso”,  
Luna mi sta perseguitando. Frequentiamo la stessa scuola e la stessa compagnia quindi presumo sia normale vederla spesso.  
Oggi si è avvicinata a me e ha iniziato a parlare di Gorgosprizzi. Ci credi se ti dico che ricordo il nome? Gorgosprizzi, piccoli esserini che ti entrano in testa e ti confondono le idee. E io ne ho la testa piena.  
Se solo sapesse quanti ne ho in testa, forse sarebbe spaventata.  
O forse no, forse sarebbe interessata e mi guarderebbe come un caso clinico. Questo devo ricordarmelo, magari mi faccio controllare la testa...  
Okay, sono impazzito. Sembro una femminuccia. Se solo George leggesse queste righe, non la finirebbe più di prendermi in giro.

Settembre 1994 – data indefinita.  
Caro “coso”,  
ho scoperto che Luna ha la stessa età di Ginny. In effetti la cosa è un po' strana. Non che ci sia nulla di male solo che, insomma... ha l'età di mia sorella.  
Nonostante ciò sono stato tutta l'estate a pensare a lei come un comune babbano. Se ancora ci penso arrossisco per l'imbarazzo.  
Ovviamente, George si è accorto che qualcosa non va, infatti non la finiva più di osservarmi come se fossi un caso clinico. Se poi al tutto si aggiunge che sono anche cascato in un suo stupido scherzo e, nel mezzo della mia demenza ho ingerito una pasticca vomitosa il tutto assume un'aurea ancora più tragica.  
Ah, perdonami se non ho scritto per così tanto tempo ma non posso certo portarmi il diario o qualsiasi cosa essa sia a casa, ti pare? Cioè, potrebbe essere letto. E io non voglio certo essere additato come una femminuccia. Figuriamoci se poi lo leggesse Ron, la situazione diventerebbe invivibile e io sarei facilmente ricattabile. No, lasciarti ben custodito a scuola con nessuno se non elfi domestici era la soluzione migliore, e poi avevo corrotto Dobby con un paio di calzini così che non toccasse proprio niente.  
Sono un genio del crimine, non c'è che dire.

18 aprile 1995  
Caro “coso”,  
scusami per la lunga attesa, ma sono proprio stato impegnatissimo e poi non  
Poco più di un anno fa ho visto Luna per la prima volta. Se penso che, adesso, a distanza di un anno, mi sembra di non poter vivere senza bearmi dei suoi timidi sorrisi, la domanda che sorge spontanea è: come facevo prima a considerarmi a casa tra queste mura? E ancor meno desiderare che Settembre arrivasse in fretta.  
Dio, sembro una specie di secchione – non credo di aver mai studiato, sia chiaro. Ma desiderare di tornare a scuola non era mai successo prima.  
Sono una specie di Hermione Granger versione maschile... che orrore. Cioè, non per Hermione, ma per l'idea di ridurmi a una macchina da studio come lei. Non è decisamente per me, lo studio.  
Io sono più un tipo sportivo, un tipo da feste. Non un topo da biblioteca. Anche se, ammetto di essere entrato in biblioteca, solo per seguire Luna. Se George lo sapesse senza ombra di dubbio, potrebbe uccidermi o peggio, ripudiarmi come gemello. Non so nemmeno se si può fare, ma rende bene l'idea.. Per noi la biblioteca è zona offlimits.

23 Maggio 1995  
Ciao “coso”,  
è appurato: io odio Luna Lovegood.  
Oggi ho provato a farle uno scherzo. Ma niente, lei proprio non ha reagito. Ha continuato a giustificare ogni cosa con i suoi “Nargilli”.  
La odio, io odio Luna Lovegood perché è l' unica a non ridere ai miei scherzi, a non arrabbiarsi.  
La odio perché riesce ad essere completamente indifferente. Cavolo, vorrei essere io così. Senza contare che io non voglio che lei mi sia indifferente, per la barba di Merlino! Cioè, non voglio essere indifferente a lei, voglio che mi noti, perché è chiaro che a me lei non è così indifferente come voglio far credere... Dio, mi sto rimbecillendo. Sto diventando un elemento non indifferente del club “balbettante, bambocciona banda di babbuini”. Magari tra poco ricevo il riconoscimento “Socio del mese” oppure “Socio Fondatore” o la carta Vip, ancora non so bene come funziona. A dire la verità, non so nemmeno se esiste un club del genere. Se non dovesse esistere, posso sempre crearlo. Magari trovo qualcuno più idiota di me e mi illudo di essere normale.  
Certe volte sono proprio scemo. Ma scemo sul serio, non scemo del genere “divertente” o qualcosa di simile. Meglio dormirci su, sempre che ci riesca – ultimamente non faccio altro che pensare a lei. Sono proprio una femminuccia senza via di scampo, non c'è verso.  
Come l'anno scorso, anche quest'anno ti devo lasciare a scuola, ho fatto gli stessi accordi con Dobby, quindi stai tranquillo. Ti aggiornerò il prima possibile.

1 Settembre 1996  
Ciao “coso”,  
come vedi sono tornato. Stamani ho visto Luna, era nello stesso vagone di Ron e compagnia bella, io ero con George e il mio gruppo. Ma la verità era che volevo che lei fosse con noi, non con mio fratello. Dio, come faccio a dirglielo? Perché sul serio, non credo di esserne capace. Non sembra, ma io sono un gran codardo. La verità è che sono così preso dal considerarmi un vincente, che ho una paura matta di perdere. Anche perché proprio non saprei come gestirlo, un rifiuto.  
Comunque, sul nostro fronte, proprio non ci sono novità. Parliamo di esserini e strani giornali.  
Ah, una novità c'è: ho letto qualche pagina del suo strano giornale. Non che ci abbia capito molto, ma lei ha sembrato apprezzare il fatto, quindi mi ritengo soddisfatto. Forse non sono poi così senza speranze, almeno lo spero. Forse ci stiamo un po' avvicinando, chi lo sa. In fondo oggi ha anche sorriso, è una bella conquista.  
Ah, ovviamente ho nascosto il giornale, non posso permettere che qualcuno me lo rubi.  
Okay, sono una femminuccia, e allora? Non è mica colpa mia.  
E' tutta colpa dei Gorgosprizzi, non c'è alternativa.

9 Gennaio 1996  
Caro “coso”,  
ebbene sì, sono passato al caro, devo proprio essere scemo.  
La verità è che nell'ultimo periodo George mi è proprio stato addosso, non avevo un secondo di tregua. Per non parlare poi dell'orco in gonnella rosa. Dio, quella donna è odiosa.  
Comunque, abbiamo iniziato a fare delle riunioni notturne chiamate ES, ovvero “Esercito di Silente” con dei ragazzi e ovviamente c'è anche Luna. E' adorabile.  
Ieri sera si era leggermente sporcata la fronte con della polvere, residuo di uno schiantesimo lanciato contro un manichino che è esploso. Comunque, mi sono fatto coraggio e le ho pulito la fronte: la sua pelle è così morbida. E lei ha sorriso ringraziandomi. Ti ho mai detto quanto la sua voce sia graziosa e armoniosa? Dio, è la voce più bella che abbia mai sentito. E io sono senza speranze, come se fosse una novità.  
Comunque, la cosa migliore di queste riunioni è che, oltre al fatto che ci vediamo tipo una volta al mese come minimo, ci alleniamo per lottare contro Tu- Sai- Chi per poterci garantire un futuro migliore.  
E io lo faccio per lei, perché lei è il mio futuro, di questo ne sono sicuro. E sono una femminuccia sdolcinata, pazienza, me ne farò una ragione – cavolo sembro quasi maturo.

27 Aprile 1996  
Caro “coso”,  
io e George abbiamo deciso di andarcene da questa scuola. Ho fatto i bagagli in fretta per poterti scrivere un po'. Perché beh, non posso certo portarti con me, ti pare? No, ti lascerò al castello, in attesa di poter tornare a prenderti. Oppure ti lascerò qui fino a che, un ragazzino curioso e innamorato come me, non ti troverà. E allora forse deciderà di confidarti le proprie pene.  
Sarebbe davvero divertente. Forse cercherà Luna Lovegood e si chiederà se davvero si è sposata con Fred Weasley, il ragazzo che tanto l'ha amata, il ragazzo complessato e paranoico che faceva di tutto per vederla sorridere.  
Magari sarà mio figlio a trovarlo, questo sì che sarebbe fonte di enorme ilarità. Perché mio figlio sicuramente sarà un tipetto come me, solo bello come Luna. E mi prenderà in giro come farebbe George. Magari poi ci chiederà come sono riuscito a dichiararmi e come si sono evolute le cose, chi lo sa.  
Comunque niente, ce ne andremo tra poco tempo quindi dovrò dire addio a Luna. Ma la rivedrò: io e mio fratello vogliamo aprire un negozio di scherzi. E senza dubbio sarà il più famoso del pianeta, quindi lei dovrà venirci. Se poi creassi qualcosa sui Nargilli o qualche altra delle sue bestioline, allora verrebbe senza ombra di dubbio, proprio non riuscirebbe a resistere. O almeno lo spero.  
E nulla, volevo ringraziarti, caro il mio “coso”.  
Grazie perché ho potuto sfogarmi, riversare in te le mie frustrazioni amorose e le mie gioie, confidarti i timidi sorrisi di Luna e... insomma, grazie di tutto, sei stato un ottimo confidente. E poi non mi hai mai giudicato – Dio, sembro idiota. Anzi, lo sono – e mi hai aiutato a far chiarezza.  
E, per te che verrai dopo, ricordati di non fare il coglione come me: dille subito quello che provi, non fare il masochista come me. Perchè, fidati, essere nella mia situazione è stressante e massacrante. Se mai troverai la tua Luna, allora non fartela scappare e dai il tutto per tutto, lei si merita di sapere ciò che provi. E poi chissà, magari prova lo stesso. E io sono così ipocrita da darti questo consiglio che io per primo non seguirei perché io sono decisamente un autolesionista convinto, ma sono certo che evitarsi tutto questa punizione autoinflitta sia la cosa migliore. Ma sono certo che sei più o meno come me, quindi sto solo perdendo fiato.  
La verità è che, se avessi qualche ora in più, la andrei a cercare e le direi ciò che provo. Ma il tempo scarseggia, e io non ho altre possibilità, quindi questo è quanto.  
Addio, mio amato confidente.

1 Maggio 1998  
Caro “coso”,  
stavo rispolverando il mio dormitorio di notte, dopo aver ingerito una bella dose di pozione polisucco ed essermi trasformato in Neville, e ti ho trovato proprio dove ti ho lasciato, non ci potevo credere. Sai, ero convinto che non ti avrei più rivisto, come non ho rivisto Luna per un anno. Eppure, i miei sentimenti non sono proprio cambiati.  
Un anno è passato, ne sono successe di cose, ma lei è sempre stata una specie di chiodo fisso. Mi sono spesso chiesto cosa avrei fatto se fosse venuta al negozio ma – non so ancora se per fortuna o sfortuna – non è mai venuta, quindi l'ho scampata.  
Ma ora non posso più sottrarmi.  
Sai, domani ci sarà la battaglia finale. E noi siamo sotto assedio.  
Dio, fa quasi paura, uscire dalla stanza in cui ci siamo rifugiati.  
Però c'è Luna, quando l'ho vista mi sono sentito di dover ringraziare chiunque, perché lei era ancora viva. Avevo sentito dire che era stata rapita, ma per fortuna l'hanno salvata.  
Altrimenti sarei andato io, poco ma sicuro.  
E' così bella, anche se dal volto smagrito si possono vedere le ossa del viso. Ma è comunque bellissima. E sorride, il suo sorriso è così pieno che mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Domani la proteggerò, voglio che viva. Cosa farei, se dovesse morire? Probabilmente passerei la vita a creare pastiglie o caramelle capaci di ricordami il suono della sua risata.  
Perché oggi, per la prima volta, l'ho fatta ridere. Era una battuta scema, uno scherzo stupido. Ma con lei è andato a buon fine. Niente Nargilli o altri strani animaletti. Una risata piena, fragorosa. Una risata come solo Luna Lovegood può avere.  
Giuro che, non appena tutto sarà finito, mi dichiarerò. Le dirò che la amo, e poco importa che George o chi per lui mi dia della femminuccia. In fondo, cosa c'è di male nell'essere innamorati? I nostri genitori, non si sono forse conosciuti e innamorati proprio tra queste mura?  
Quindi, poco importa cosa dicono gli altri, io mi dichiarerò. Mi dispiace solo averci messo tanto per prendere questa decisione, ma ora poco importa.  
Lei merita di sapere cosa provo, merita di sapere che, ieri notte, non ho chiuso occhio per osservare il suo profilo e stamparmelo bene nella mente. E merita anche di sapere come ho sorriso la prima volta che l'ho rivista dopo un anno, perché mi ricordavo ogni piccolo particolare di quel volto e con esso ogni suo piccolo vizio – come quello meno evidente di sposare il peso da una gamba all'altra quando e in agitazione o soffiare via i capelli dalla fronte quando è agitata.  
Sembro uno stalker, ma non è colpa mia. La colpa è di Luna, perché è così com'è, così dannatamente perfetta. Così amabile.  
E mi sta facendo impazzire, quindi devo dirglielo. Insomma, chi mi sopporterebbe se fossi più folle di quando io non sia già adesso? Nessuno, quindi ho deciso.  
La guarderò dritta negli occhi e le dirò che la amo. Perché ormai è evidente, se ne sono accorti anche i muri qui. O, in alternativa, le scale. Per non parlare dei fantasmi, forse siamo già sulla bocca di tutti.  
“Luna e Fred, una storia epica”  
Dio, sono davvero una femminuccia. Ma non m'importa, ormai l'ho accettato. E ne subirò le conseguenze a testa alta.  
Con un po' di fortuna, domani ti dirò che siamo una coppia.

Queste sono le parole che Fred ha scritto nel suo diario – George si concesse un piccolo sorriso per l'amore che il fratello aveva riservato alla ragazza, sorriso che varie volte gli era comparso durante la lettura, specie quando si era accorto che il suo nome era il più citato, ovviamente dopo quello di Luna– sapete, non gli avrei mai dato della femminuccia, sarei stato contento per lui. Più probabilmente gli avrei detto qualcosa del tipo “ricordati che io sarò il tuo testimone” o qualcosa del genere. Ma la verità è che, ora come ora, non saprei proprio cosa dire, se non che Fred era la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto, era leale e un buon amico. Ed era innamorato, questo dovremo ricordarcelo sempre. Forse anche come monito a non perder tempo. Perché adesso, tutte queste parole sulla carta, parlano solo di sogni, speranze e desideri per un futuro in potenziale rimasto stroncato da una maledizione senza perdono. Due parole, che hanno posto fine a tutto.” George s'interruppe non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime, il padre si avvicinò a lui prendendo il baule intuendo che il figlio non avrebbe ripreso a parlare.  
E la verità era che non c'era altro da dire, le parole prima espresse da Fred in quelle pagine disordinate e poi da George come riflessione esprimevano appieno il senso di perdita che la famiglia Weasley aveva subito. E, con loro, tutte le persone là riunite.


End file.
